Sablonvita:Coords
Usage ;x :X Coordinate (left to right), where zero is on the left. ;y :Y Coordinate (up and down), where zero is the top ;Zone Name :See Template:Coords/Maps for zone names. :Note: is a redirect to , but should work just as well. Adding Maps Would anyone know how to add other maps? For example, Tirisfal Glades is missing being the base of the Zepplin north of Undercity. Sanderdolphin 18:06, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Tirisfal Glades coords tooltip works for me. Dustwallow Marsh doesn't tho, . -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:07 AM PST 12 Jan 2008 ::All the map thumbs appear to be listed at User:Pcj/coords.js. I checked Dustwallow Marsh and it should be good. Not sure why it isn't working. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:11 AM PST 12 Jan 2008 :::Oh wait it's working now that I looked at the 300px thumb. Maybe the server expires thumbs and you need to refresh them locally? Don't really understand how it works. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:13 AM PST 12 Jan 2008 ::::User:Pcj/Zone maps automatically generates all the proper thumbnails when you visit it, if any start disappearing, open that page up. -- 20:53, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I've had a lot of the graphics fail to load consistently. When that happens, refreshing the page usually fills them in. I rarely have to refresh twice. Occasionally, I have to follow a link to a graphic to get it to cache, then the page loads just fine. ::::This problem with graphics not loading seems to have started within the last few months.Madkaugh (talk) 05:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Can we get instance maps added? I'd like to add some coordinates for NPCs in larger instances. -- ScratchMonkey (talk) 22:15, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Usage with place names How can I use this in conjunction with a place name? I'd like to add coords to the page for Tower of Althalaxx. - ScratchMonkey (talk) 00:10, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't know where it is on the map, but something like : . -- 01:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::No, I mean stylistically, how should it be incorporated on a page like that? There's already a thumbnail map at the bottom, apparently another template, but it has no provision for placing coordinate dots. - ScratchMonkey (talk) 05:33, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :::I found the solution: Template:Zone Map. See Patch of Elemental Water for example usage. - ScratchMonkey (talk) 20:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) All Thumbs and Maps used See Template:Coords/Maps transcluded below. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:23 PM PST 23 Apr 2008 I like this idea! I've got a coordinate mod, and as such, coordinates are generally easier for me to use than descriptions. Coordinates are in a standard format, whereas descriptions are not. Plus, not everything has a description of how to get to it - a lot of the trainers, for example. Not everything has coordinates either, but I'm adding them for the trainers as I use them. IChrisI (talk) 07:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Resized zones I saw the edit to the template and think it might need the same thing done for EPL, due to a note in the Gatherer addon's change log about both SW and EPL changing size. -- ScratchMonkey (talk) 23:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Darnassus broken It's because the icons are misspelled as "Darnassis." I'm not sure what the best way is to correct this, so I'm hoping someone else will. -Howbizr (talk) 05:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :This is a known issue, because the maps were taken directly from the WoW resource files where it is also misspelled. Since a user would use "Darnassus" in the template and it works, there is no reason to fix the misspelling. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:41 PM PST 11 Feb 2009 Coord I see a lot of rather than , especially in the tooltips. Is this deprecated? Should I change instances of to when I see them? Madkaugh (talk) 05:12, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Umm... is a redirect to , so I think you have it the wrong way around. You can leave , but if you feel the need to make it correct, change it to . -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:40 PM PST 11 Feb 2009 ::Also, there is no that I can tell, so it should just not work. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:46 PM PST 11 Feb 2009